RWBY: Shades of Pink (AU)
by Xenika
Summary: "Yang what if i told you that i'm attracted to girls...?" Ruby finds her self crushing on the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and attempts to get closer to her. (Ruby x Weiss) and Bumblebee may be making a appearance later but it won't be my main focus, this is mainly focused on Weiss and Ruby's relationship.
1. Chapter One

**RWBY: Shades of Pink (AU)**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Oh… I Haven't updated in a long time… but hi guys… it's been a long time… but anyhow, here's a new story, right now me and my partner are rewriting [RWBY: Studies] So don't expect a update in a while, also this is a WxR AU so yeah… I may do add some YxB later but currently this is a White Rose story.** I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Yang… I know this may sound crazy and freaky… but… I think…" Ruby stuttered over her words as she tried to tell her sister her feelings for this girl. "I… I think… I like this girl…" Ruby covered her face up with her hands as she finished her confession. "I know it's weird and freaky and you must think that I'm…" As Ruby was rambling on, Yang just placed one finger over Ruby's lips, effectively interrupting the younger girl.

"Ruby first of all, I don't find it freaky or weird and second of all… OH MY GOD THAT'S SO CUUUTE!" Yang instantly dashed forward and trapped Ruby in one of Yang's famous killer hugs.

"Ugh! Cut it out and I… can't… breath!" Ruby squeaked as she struggled to loosen her sister's hug but to no avail.

Yang noticed her sisters face was turning slightly pink as she continued to hug the little girl, it was probably a good indication that she should probably let her go, but she honestly couldn't help it, it was simply too cute that her little sister has finally developed feelings for someone else, even if it was a girl.

Yang finally let go of Ruby's waist and set her back down. "So… who's the name of this girl?" Yang asked.

"I'm not telling!" Ruby said with her arms folded.

"Awh… Why not little sis? You can tell me anything I promise!"

Ruby glared at her sister for a good second, "Oh really… the last time I told you about that time I walked into the boys toilet you posted it on your Facebook!" (Sorry can't think of anything but Facebook) she snapped.

Yang gave her sister a small smirk before continuing, "Hm, If you tell me… I might be nice enough to bake you cookies for the next seven days. How does that sound?" Yang offered with a smile on her face.

Ruby looked at her sister and analysed her words carefully… though the feeling of getting an unlimited supply of cookies for a week sounded too good to be true… "What do you mean by 'Maybe' what about you promise to make me cookies for seven days and I'll tell you?"

Yang thought about it for a second, but not a second later, she just shrugs. '_What's the worst that can happen…_?' "Alright, sounds good to me, I promise that I'll make you cookies then." She promised and sealed the promise with a pinkie promise. "Now tell me who you like."

Ruby sighed; she hung her head low and fiddled with her fingers. "I like this girl called Weiss." She mutters quietly, Yang barely caught what she said because she said it nearly too quietly. "But I swear… if I see this on your Facebook page, that'll be the last thing I tell you… now… GO MAKE ME COOKIES!" Ruby snapped.

"But its past 8:00…"

"I DON'T CARE, GO MAKE ME COOKIES AS YOU PROMISED!" Ruby snapped again.

"But…"

"NO BUTS, MORE BAKING! AND COM'ON I NEED MY BUZZ WOMAN!"

Yang sighed and slowly made her way into the kitchen… so this is what she got herself into… '_Why did I even agree to this…?_'

* * *

_The Next Morning at Beacon High School…_

The following morning, Ruby was at school pretty early, but as she entered the school grounds she looked around and saw her best friend, "Oh hey Jaune!" Ruby called out.

The blonde boy just jumped as he heard his name being called, he instantly turned around to see his long-time friend, Ruby Rose. "Oh hey Ruby… Gee and what did I tell you about sneaking up behind me!" Jaune said annoyed.

"Sorry Jauney boy, didn't mean to startle you but I heard there's a new event going in Hunters, I think you can get that weapon part you have been dying to get and also! There's a new update that reworks the way melee works!" (Warframe reference) Ruby said with excitement… Yup Ruby's a gamer too.

"Oh the melee rework is here? Sweet, I've been dying for it I just hope it won't be disappointing."

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed before she continued, "I kinda told my sister about my so called crush as you like to refer to it as." Ruby explained.

"You told her about Weiss? You think she'll stay quiet about it?"

"Probably, well she did promise me that she'll make me cookies for seven days straight… but I wonder-AHAHA!" Ruby broke out in laughter as somehow Jaune wasn't paying any attention into where he was walking and that resulted in him walking straight into a metal pole.

"Hey shut up! It's not as bad as when you walked into the boys toilets." Jaune snapped as he got back to his feet whilst pressing his palm to his fore head.

Ruby just gulped as she heard that, that was an experience she wishes not to relive… let's say she could never eat or look at a sausage the same way she used to. "Shut up, that was a total accident and I wish not to think about it…"

Jaune rolled his eyes and checked the time on his watch; it was time they headed to their respective classes. "Well, looks like we should probably be getting to our classes, com'on lets go."

Ruby walked Jaune to his class and once he was at his class she went to hers alone, but she was thinking about Weiss and not paying attention to where she was walking… _'Weiss… she's everything I picture someone to be… she's smart, she's respectful and nice… she's absolutely gorgeous and everyone likes her… but I wonder if-' _somehow Ruby was so lost in her thoughts that she was not paying any attention to where she was walking and shared the same fate as Jaune, but this wasn't a metal pole… but somebody.

"Ugh-Ouf!" the girl squeaked as Ruby walked straight into her. Ruby just landed on top of the girl and the girl was flat on her back, "What the hell!?" the girl yelled.

Regaining her composure and returning to her senses Ruby just realised who she was laying on top of… "Get the hell off me!" the girl snapped with a cold tone, she pushed Ruby aside and got to her feet. "You got to be either completely stupid or mentally challenged not to know where you're going you complete dolt."

Ruby just got up and looked at the girl who she had just walked into… who else than Weiss Schnee…

'_Crap…'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well… hi… lol, sorry guys about not updating in a long time, things have happened and I'd love to update everyday but I can't, because I'm busy with many things. I have work, I have studies and yeah, not a whole lot for writing, but expect a long delay between chapters. I've tried and my partner is doing her hardest in editing and rewriting my content, I'll have to repost Studies sometime later on. But if anyone wants to help me in editing, please do not hesitate to PM me; I do need help in editing and I'm only one person.

**I'd appreciate if you leave feedback on this story, and if you enjoyed it so far, don't forget to Follow, and Favourite, thanks. ~ Xenika**


	2. Chapter Two

**RWBY: Shades of Pink (AU)**

* * *

**Notes and disclaimers: **Just a small update, sorry for the late update, a lot has been happening lately,** I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

** Chapter Two:**

"Hey are you even listening to me!?" Weiss growled with annoyance.

Ruby just stood there in complete dismay, she could not believe Weiss was talking to her like this… Was everything she heard about the girl a complete lie? Or was this a secret personality that was Weiss' true colour?

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Oh you know what. Forget it; I had wasted enough time with you." Weiss just huffs and walks away in annoyance. Ruby could swear she heard her say 'idiot' as she walked off.

After seeing Weiss leave her sight, she just stood there for a few more moments… completely shocked. '_Did that just seriously happen?_' she asks herself… because in reality that just happened.

Sighing to herself, she picked herself up and walked to her class slowly, because if she remembers right, she shares all her classes with Weiss, but not once has she seen Weiss act like this. Perhaps she was just in a bad mood or it's just her time of the month and walking into her made her snap… Ruby honestly didn't know, '_I think she hates me… I didn't even say anything… Man I should of said something; ugh, I'm such an idiot..._'

* * *

_Later on in the day, walking home…_

Walking home, Ruby felt bad about today, wait no that… she felt terrible about today. '_God… I never knew Weiss could be so… cold and to believe she snapped to me like that…'_ Ruby didn't know what to think now, she could either abandon all hope about Weiss or she could just try and patch up the rough start to the "friendship" she developed with Weiss.

Ruby just sighed and walked on silently, '_What am I going to do? I don't even know anything about dating or anything… Should I go to Yang or something? Maybe Jaune… or should I just forget all about this… No I don't give up that easily I'm going to make this better I know I can but who…' _Ruby' thoughts were cut off as she heard her name being called.

"Hello? Hey you there and why are you walking so fast!?" Jaune asked.

Ruby jumped a little as she heard Jaune' voice calling her name, but she quickly sighed and just gave him the fakest smile she could make, "Oh sorry! I didn't know you were there and I was just thinking that's all…"

"Its fine, I was just wondering if you're going to be on tonight, you know… for the new update that's all."

Ruby remembered that there was a new update for Hunters but honestly she didn't feel like playing any games and so she just lets out a small huff. "Maybe, I don't know if I'll be on tonight."

Jaune raises an eyebrow to Ruby' comment, she usually liked playing games and this update was one of the most anticipated updates of them all, Ruby was drooling when they watched trailer for the new update but what was with her? Something wasn't right Jaune though. "Why so? Today the big update is coming out and yeah I thought you'd be all over it the moment it comes out, but what you planning tonight?"

"I think Yang wanted me to clean up my room that's all…" Ruby lied, it was a good lie and it seemed believable because Ruby remembers when Jaune first saw her room, with her door open of course, but even he agreed Ruby' room needed a good clean.

'_Wait, when did Ruby clean up her room? Even if Yang asks her she still wouldn't do it._' Jaune thought, "I see… Hey Ruby? Is something bothering you by any chance?" Jaune asks.

Ruby just sighs out of frustration as Jaune asked that, '_Should I be honest with him or should I keep it to myself? Ugh… I don't want to talk about what happened earlier today…_' Ruby didn't want to talk about it, "I'm fine… I'm just feeling… frustrated from school work that's all…"

Jaune just shrugs as he came to his stop, "Alright, fair enough well this is my stop so… catch ya later Rubes and if you're on tonight I'll be on all tonight."

Ruby just gives Jaune a friendly hug and smiled, "Alright cya around Jauney boy." But as soon as Jaune left, Ruby just continues walking on silently, silently arguing in her head… '_I really need to talk to someone about this… I wonder if Yang would know what to do…_'

* * *

_The Schnee residence…_

Weiss slammed her door shut as she threw her school bag onto her bed, she was frustrated… annoyed and… depressed. But right now she locked the door to her room and walked around in circles thinking… she's tired of putting up a fake act. '_Bloody hell… I'm so freaking tired of being this so called "perfect daughter" bloody hell… why do I bother trying to impress my dad because all he does is leaves me home alone all the freaking time. Bloody hell I hate it how dad's always away on business trips… god I wonder if he knows I hate it how he's always away.' _Weiss' eye twitches as she thought about her father more.

Weiss was honestly lonely, she didn't want to admit it but she was. But how she dealt with her loneliness… she resorted to violence… picking up a mirror, she looked at herself for a moment, '_This scar… this imperfection… but I'm not perfect… I'm far from perfect…' _Weiss just violently throws the mirror at the wall and started to sob to herself on her bed. '_I hate being alone…_' Weiss thought as cried to herself.

After a few minutes of crying she silently wiped away her tears and took her journal out of her bag.

_April 16__th__ 2037_

_Dear myself, I don't know what is wrong with me, all the sudden I've gotten more violent and it's like I want to snap to anyone… I remember this girl today; she had black and red hair. I do not know her name or do I know who she is, but I don't know why but I've been thinking about that event all today… I still remember the look in her eyes. She was scared and I had no idea why but yeah I was annoyed and well I think I gave her too much of a cold lecture for well… running into me, perhaps I should apologise later._

_Getting back to my parents, it's the same. They're always away with her 'Famous' business and living the high life, I sometimes wonder if they remember that they have a daughter who is trying her best to be the best daughter she can be. I'm honestly fed up with acting perfect and all nice in school, because honestly I'm always pissed off, simple as that._

_And one last thing, I have no idea why but I've been feeling the urge to break everything around me… why am I so violent? Is this loneliness this bad? What could it be? I don't know and nor do I want to know… Well maybe I'll know in time._

Weiss just closes her book and takes out several text books out of her bag and silently starts working on her school work that her teachers had assigned her.

* * *

_The Rose residence…_

Ruby walks into the house with her shoulders hung low, clearly frustrated. She just hopes Yang doesn't notice her, but unfortunately the first person she sees when she walks into the house is both her dad and sister.

Yang just leaps out of her chair and engulfs the younger girl in a cuddle "Hey Ruby! How was your day at school? And there's some cookies in the kitchen just a FYI."

"Hey dad, hey sis… it was fine… yay… cookies…" Ruby says with little hype.

"What's with the act? Did you have a bad day or something?" Yang asks.

Ruby just sighs and climbs the stairs towards her room, "I'd rather not talk about it at the moment sis, maybe later." Yang just nods with a straight face, she just has to ask Ruby later, so she just returns back to the couch and continues watching the TV.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I know there may be a few errors here and there and there may be even confusion, but here's a simple summery…

"Weiss is a girl who has everything and honestly she doesn't know why she's so violent, but she often refers to herself as "Lonely" or "depressed" which is why she's violent but how she may solve this… well that can wait and now to Ruby… Ruby doesn't want to admit that she done goof with Weiss by running into her, this caused Weiss to coldly lecture her and well, now Ruby is thinking of a way to make this up to Weiss and right now she doesn't know. But she'll think of something or maybe an opportunity to make up to Weiss will come along… Oh well… we'll see…"

**I'd appreciate if you leave feedback on this story, and if you enjoyed it so far, don't forget to Follow, and Favourite, thanks. ~ Xenika**


	3. Chapter Three

**RWBY: Shades of Pink (AU)**

* * *

**Disclaimers and Notes: **Yay for a quick update, I've done some checks in grammar and what not and made sure it sounded right, well I hope this is good enough, have a nice day people. **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Lying on her bed, Ruby stared at the ceiling as she laid there annoyed, confused and plotting what she'll do next. Ruby honestly was thinking at the moment, mostly about Weiss and what to do, because right now she's bored and has nothing to do. She spent the majority of the night cleaning up her room and doing her homework from school, but the thought of Weiss always troubled her.

Ruby just sat up and made her way to the computer, she wants to see what this new update is like. So turning her computer on and entering her password she quickly browsed to her friends list on Fusion. Looking though her friends list she noticed that Jaune wasn't online, '_I thought Jaune said he'll be on… I wonder if he left any messages._' So scrolling over to her notifications she clicked on Jaune' IM's "Servers for hunters are down, DDoS attack, be on later. ~ Jaune"

Ruby just sighed, this time she really had nothing to do, she didn't feel like cookies or anything but then, a knock came from the other side of Ruby' door. "Come in." Ruby called, she just guesses it was Yang and so Yang just walked on in quietly and made her way to Ruby' bed and took a seat on it.

"Hey Ruby mind if I talk to you…?" Yang asks.

"Uh, sure… Just give me a sec." Ruby quickly turned her computer off and makes her way towards Yang and took a seat next to her.

"So what's up?" Yang asks.

"Nothing…" Ruby huffs, she didn't want to talk about her matters with Weiss but Yang could clearly see that something's wrong.

"Ruby we all know that's not the case, com'on is someone bullying you at school or something?" Yang assumed.

"No, it's just that… actually never mind… it's nothing."

Yang just rolls her eyes, she needed something that would make Ruby talk… so she looked around the cleaned room and next to her feet is a red covered book with a rose on it, if she remembered right, that's what Ruby' journal looked like and so bending down she plucking it off the ground she teased, "Oh… What's this?"

Ruby looked at what Yang had just picked up off the ground… '_Ah crap…_' she cursed, "Yang! Give it here!" Ruby snaps as she leaned over her sister to snatch the book out of her hand but Yang just held Ruby back with one hand and flicked it to a random page, "YANG!" Ruby snaps again, this time more aggressively.

"Uh, no you don't, what's the magic word?" Yang teased as she held the younger girl back from the book.

"CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!?" Ruby said firmly.

"Uh… say it nicer."

"Please! Pretty please! Oh for god sake woman, just give it back!" Ruby pleaded, right now Ruby wanted to murder her sister right now.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal; tell me what's bothering you and I'll hand it back… or… I can read your diary out to you loudly with the webcam running." Yang could have sworn Ruby' eye was twitching as she said that.

"You wouldn't dare…" Ruby challenged.

"Oh I think we both know the answer to that, com'on… three… two…" Yang started to count and as she was getting up, she was pulled back down by Ruby holding her arm.

Ruby gave in, she guessed telling Yang would be the only way that she'll only get her diary back so pulling her sister back onto her bed; she started to explain, "Alright! Alright! Okay I'll explain, Weiss and I knocked into each other earlier today… well it was more of me knocking into her but now she hates me and I don't know what to do! There happy? Now give me back my diary!"

Yang just smiled and tossed her sisters diary onto the bed next to Ruby, "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Ruby just gritted her teeth and growled under her voice. But Yang just smiled, "Alright, so you're having lady problems huh?" Yang asked, Ruby just nodded and Yang just continued on. "Well, you could apologise to her, maybe like befriend her before you move in?"

Ruby just groans, she knows that she'll have to get Weiss to forgive her somehow, but all Ruby knows is how 'nice' she is, "Easier said than done."

"Just give it a shot Ruby, I'm sure everything will work out and if it doesn't well… you know what never mind, I'm just tired and you should rest up, you got a busy day tomorrow." But as soon as Yang got up to head to her room, she noticed that Ruby once again grabbed her arm. "What is it this time?" Yang sighed.

"Go make me cookies and can you fetch me a warm cup of milk too while you're at it?" Ruby asked, Yang' smile turned upside down when she remembered what she promised last night.

"You have got to be…"

Ruby just shooed Yang out of her room while saying, "Nope, less talks more baking and pouring!" Ruby said cheerfully whilst kicking Yang out of her room.

Yang didn't have anything to say, she just groans loudly and walks back down stairs while muttering to herself; 'never promise to bake Ruby cookies every single day' and so Yang sighs and turns on the oven, just to warm it up to appropriate temperatures, but again with a long night. "Great…" she huffs.

* * *

_The next day at Beacon high…_

The next morning happen to be a pleasant morning, the weather seemed nice and the morning mist felt nice to walk in. So walking around the court yard of beacon, Ruby saw Weiss sitting there alone on a bench, she looked beautiful in the morning haze and it's early in the morning too, so not many students were at school as if right now.

Ruby stood there looking at Weiss for a moment, '_Oh god, should I go up to her and say I'm sorry? No… I don't know… why do I feel so nervous all the sudden? Oh god did she just look at me?_' Ruby just stood there unaware that Weiss had just gotten up and started making her way towards her. '_Oh crap, oh crap! She's coming towards me, maybe I should just walk away? No, this is my chance I should say something…_'

By the time Ruby had finished making up her mind, Weiss' already standing in front of her, slightly annoyed but Weiss guessed Ruby' socially awkward, sighing a little Weiss just coughs to get Ruby' attention, "Hello?" she calls.

* * *

**Author Notes: **May or may not be any spelling errors, but anyhow i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Got a question? Feel free to PM me. Oh... Yay for Weiss apologizing but honestly, ima go has a cookie and head to bed, good night people!

**I'd appreciate if you leave feedback on this story, and if you enjoyed it so far, don't forget to Follow, and Favourite, thanks. ~ Xenika**


	4. Chapter Four

**RWBY: Shades of Pink (AU)**

* * *

**Disclaimers and Notes: **This is just a small update, I've been busy with other things such as TAFE and work so don't expect me to update a whole lot, I'm sorry for the delay but bear with me, but thanks for your patients and well enjoy the small update. **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Weiss stood there looking at Ruby with a slight annoyed expression but Ruby was still in slight shock and well she didn't know what to say. So attempting to get Ruby's attention Weiss just let out a small groan followed by several coughs. "Hello?" Weiss called.

Ruby blinked multiple times realising that Weiss stood in front of her, a shade of pink grew on Ruby's cheeks as she had to say something, something that didn't make this seem awkward. "Oh uh… sorry hey I didn't notice you were there!" Ruby chirped in quick secession.

Weiss raised an eyebrow but she shrugged but quickly notices that Ruby's cheeks were turning slight pink. "Um… okay than. Anyhow, I've been standing here for the past two minutes while you were staring at me when I was sitting down admiring the view… so I ask; why are you staring at me?"

"I uh…"

Weiss wasn't done yet, why did she have a slight reddish tint on her cheeks...? "And are you… blushing…?" Weiss asked with a slight weird look.

"No, I'm uh… sick? Yeah I'm slightly sick but I was going to um…" Once again Weiss just guessed; Ruby was going to apologise.

"Ew… Well I'm guessing you were going to apologise about you're ret- I mean sense of direction from yesterday, am I correct?" Weiss quickly realised that she shouldn't ruin the morning with cursing so she held back.

"Um… Well, yeah I wanted to say sorry for running into yesterday I wasn't looking where I was going and well I'm sorry that I ran into you!" Weiss looked at her but slightly smiled but unfortunately she wasn't going to forget that easily sadly.

"Yeah and what now, you want to be my friend I'm guessing? Well no. But I will forgive you but no, we can't be friends." Weiss just left with a slight 'Humph' and Ruby took a second to process what she just said and to say she wasn't happy about it was well.

Let's say Ruby was pissed now, she had taken the time to come to school early in hopes to find Weiss and apologise to her but nope. Weiss simply was too stuck up to even consider Ruby a friend, what kind of stuck up girl is this? Why was Ruby even attracted to her, well she did have the looks and well Ruby likes a girl with a bit of bite. So heading inside to where it was warmer and where some of the other students were, Ruby followed the main hall and eventually reached the library.

* * *

Ruby entered the library slightly ranting to herself about Weiss and what just happened. So still ranting about earlier, she went to a random corner and plucked one of the books from the shelf and took a seat next to a random girl, while still ranting under her breath.

The girl who she sat next to had a bow on her head and well, she looked like any other student but she was just reading one of those boring novels which Ruby found pretty boring. Ruby liked short stories which were action packed and well… sometimes a good short romance. "Gah, why do I even bother thinking about Weiss, she's so stuck up and I'm nice enough to come to school early just to find the darn girl… the nerve of that girl I swear… Gr…" Ruby muttered while opening the book to a random page.

The girl next to Ruby looked at Ruby and sighed but she also started giggling slightly. "You know, you could think in your head." The girl calmly said while reading in her head.

"Oh, sorry I just had a rough start to the morning and I'm all you know kinda annoyed." Ruby just sighs but she also relaxes on the couch a bit.

"And so I heard, I'm Blake by the way." Blake said while lowering her book to her laps and smiling at Ruby.

Ruby smiled, at least something positive happened today. "I'm Ruby, nice to meet ya Blake."

Blake smiled and shook Ruby's hand but she wondered to herself, what was bothering Ruby? Well, one way to find out. "As the same with you, but what's bothering you? I heard that Weiss was giving you some troubles, well from what I heard in your 'out loud' rant anyhow."

Ruby didn't want to tell Blake that she had a crush on Weiss but she'll explain the 'friends' part to her. "Well, let's say Weiss doesn't like me and I need to figure a way to make her like me but the problem is I don't know how to make her like me… And if I try all it does is make her hate me even more, so I'm lost."

"So she doesn't like you and you're trying to turn that around? Well… I am friends with Weiss and well, I could get you two close… but that's really up to you, but all I can do is well give you advice and well the closer thing really. You seem like a nice girl but I don't see why Weiss doesn't like you."

"I uh… ran into her one day, like literally ran into her…" Ruby admitted.

"Oh well that explains a lot, but look we really got to get to class, I'd love to stay and chat but yeah. So we'll talk later alright? It was nice meeting you Ruby." Blake quickly packed up her stuff and rushing out the exit to class.

Ruby quickly followed, she had class and that means another class with Weiss, great this is what she needed. Packing her books into her back pack Ruby quickly headed off to class, she wasn't late or anything but she was pretty early, she just hopes Weiss wasn't going to be walking past anytime soon.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry to end it off here, but I need to get some sleep, I got TAFE tomorrow and well, I'll see the next part be out soon. Thanks for all you guys support, I started small on Fanfiction from getting only 50 or so views but now days, I get around 1000+ when I post a new chapter, thank you so much and thank you for all your support. ~ Xenika.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	5. Chapter Five

**RWBY: Shades of Pink (AU)**

* * *

**Disclaimers and Notes: **Hey guys, it's Xenika here and I'm here with yet another chapter, sorry more information will be in the 'Author Notes section' I'll keep you guys noted there, its somewhat important if you follow my stories and well, yeah but anyhow enjoy this small update on this series ~ PS I'm lazy... **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

On the way to class, Ruby was simply happy that Weiss wasn't around to be in her way and as happy as a kite she quickly walked towards her current class. While walking to class she spotted Jaune with Pyrrha, "Hey Jaune!" Ruby called catching the blonde boy's attention and making Pyrrha look at her oddly, but those things aside the duo continued walking along and Jaune just waved back.

_I seriously wonder if they're a thing yet, because they've been hanging around with each other a lot and some days both of them aren't even at school… so I wonder if they're up to no good… oh well I'll ask him later._

Ruby continued thinking along her path back to her classroom but when she arrived she quickly entered and took her usual seat. But to makes things turn for the Worst, this was a class shared with Weiss and Ruby was pretty sure they had an assignment today. What assignment Ruby wondered? Well she'll find out shortly when the teacher arrives… whenever that'll be.

Right now Ruby was sitting at her desk laying back waiting for the teacher to arrive, so thinking this is a good time to take a little nap, she began to lean back a little and as soon as she closed her eyes and reopened them, she was staring at a stern face from the teacher. "Oh Uh… Good morning! Hehe...Heh…" Ruby instantly straightened her posture and fired up awake.

He looked at Ruby for a moment before taking a sip from his coffee. "Good morning to you too," Ruby looked over towards to where he once was but he was gone.

The teacher who seemed to be a male with glasses, he also had a coffee mug in one hand and he instantly whizzes across to the board… How did he just seamlessly teleport behind his desk from behind Ruby…? This boggled Ruby as much as she was lost in her thoughts about Weiss, but what got her going was what they were going to be doing today, she just wondered what this was about.

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Oobleck and as of you all are aware of, we have an upcoming assignment." Groans could be heard from the class as he said that. "Please refrain from interrupting me mid-sentence, this will be a history assignment and you all will be spilt into pairs, additionally I have grouped you all into pairs." The classroom went silent as Oobleck said that, but why were they spilt into present groups? Well this was either a good or bad thing for Ruby, as out of twenty five students that, that one student had to be Weiss that she is paired with, well she was confident in her chances. "Our first pair will be Ms Schnee and Ms Rose, second group will be…"

_'Crud… spoke too soon… Well… this is going to go perfectly… I hope I can survive her on slaughter of insults and names…'_ Ruby quickly picked herself up and moved to a free chair right next to Weiss. This was going to be an interesting day; at least Ruby will get the chance to see if she could make up for her first impression. "Hey Weiss…" Ruby nervously greeted, she could see the fire in Weiss' eyes but she didn't bite instead she kept her straight face.

Weiss' eyes scanned over Ruby, a sigh could be heard from the girl as she disapproved of Ruby's presents next to her. "Hello." She said with a nice and calm voice, clearly a fake 'nice' tone though, far too nice for Weiss' first impression on Ruby.

Shortly after, the professor had finished arranging the groups and Ruby heard Weiss grumbling something amongst the lines of 'dummkopf' silently though. Ruby guessed it was a different language that Weiss used at her home, but soon after the professor had finished explaining the tasks and what not; they had to study and interview a Faunus and document and learn about their heritage. Seems like an easy task but this would span the whole week and both Ruby and Weiss were not looking forward to spending time with each other. Ruby was the one to break the silent atmosphere around both her and Weiss. "Weiss, you been silent though out all the lesson… is something wrong?" Weiss narrowed her eyes upon Ruby as she said that.

Once again, Weiss sighed in frustration. Fearing she was about to go ballistic at the professor for this pairing, she decided against it and thought of a backup plan. "What do you think? Is this a problem, are you that much of a dunce to think I would need your help? I'll do this myself thank you." Weiss didn't want Ruby bothering her, slowing her down and most of all, Weiss couldn't stand Ruby's childish nature.

Rolling her eyes and slanting her posture just a little bit, Ruby shock her head in frustration. "Weiss, this is a team based assignment, we need to work together if we are to succeed. We're stuck like this and if you don't like it well go ask the professor for a new partner but I'm getting this assignment done. End of story." Weiss was taken away a bit by Ruby's commitment to this assignment.

"Fine, but the faster we get this done the better, I do not wish to waste my time with you any longer than I have to." Weiss was serious, she didn't like Ruby and Ruby felt a bit heart wrenched by it but she'll live. This was all a part of her plan after all, they might start off rough but Yang told her that some relationships start off that way.

The duo continued working in class, but soon it was coming to an end and lunch break was around the corner and well, Ruby somehow managed to convince Weiss into studying with her in the library during lunch break. Soon the bell had rung to conclude the lesion and each pair was given a whole week for the completion of this assignment and out the door was both Weiss and Ruby, surprisingly Weiss wasn't clawing Ruby's eyes out over the smallest of simplest things. "Com'on you dunce, we got a library to be at and you said it would be best if we caught up in our studies about history so I'll meet you in the library, auf wiedersehen." With that Weiss vanished amongst the crowd and Ruby quickly got something to eat and she might tell Jaune what was going on but… He's probably with Pyrrha.

So deciding she had nothing else to do but eat and go to the library, she got out a piece of chocolate fudge and started snacking on it. Yang had prepared for her earlier today and with that Ruby quickly made her way towards the library while still eating the piece of the chocolate cake.

_'This day just keeps getting better and better… I have no idea how I'm going to get though today with Weiss on my back… Well may as well go and find her._'

* * *

**Author Notes: **Alright, I said that I was going to tell you guys what's going on, lately I've been busy with a few things and I'm super excited for Volume II of RWBY and I hope you guys are too, but right now I will be taking long delays between chapters, I know this is unfortunate but it's the best I can do and I'm sorry that I'm a slow updater now. But I have Work, a girlfriend to take care of and well there's a lot of things on my mind right now and I'm doing college and what not so it's difficult for me to push out updates for you guys, I'll always update though even if it's eventually.

But one reason in particular, I'm rewriting a series from what I did earlier and I'm working on many things such as Art and Animations, also writing takes a lot of time out of my daily time. But please understand I can only write so much and I'm sorry for these small half complete updates, I really am. But my best wishes to all of you who follow and read this, thank you for your understanding. ~ Xenika Yamamoto


	6. Chapter Six

**RWBY: Shades of Pink**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Hello guys, back with another chapter of shades of Pink and I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully I haven't missed any typo's because I spent so long correcting and spell checking. x.x But feel free to point them out if they're that major anyhow theres a few changes I've made to some personalities in this story but they'll be listed in the "Notes" at the end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I kinda enjoyed writing it. xD ~ **I Do not own RWBY or its characters all credit goes to Rooster Teeth and their crew of animators.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

After telling Ruby that she'll meet her in the library, Weiss decided to go get a quick snack. On her way to the cafeteria Weiss felt someone tap her shoulder. Wondering who was behind her, she turned around.

Blake smiled as she saw Weiss' familiar face, "Good'day love," Blake greeted with a smile.

Weiss smiled as she saw her good friend Blake, she was always nice to her and Blake was one of Weiss's closest friends. "Oh hello Blake, funny to run into you here…"

Blake let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I was actually hoping that you don't mind if I talk to you for a minute or two." Blake requested, Knowing Weiss wouldn't mind taking a minute or two out of her time to catch up.

"Sure, com'on lets go get a bite. We'll talk on the way." With that Weiss lead the way towards the cafeteria with Blake following close by. "So what's on your mind?"

Blake remembered Ruby wanted to get closer to Weiss, so she may as well tell Weiss about Ruby. "Well, this girl, I think her name was uhh…"

Weiss' smile went upside down as she heard her best friend go on, "Ruby." Weiss only sighed upon finishing her friend's sentence for her.

"Yeah, that's the name. Well she wanted to know if you wouldn't mind getting to know her a little." Blake continued.

"Well, funny fact… we got paired together in my previous class… I'm supposed to be meeting her in the library after we get something to eat." Weiss entered the line at the cafeteria with Blake behind her.

"Huh, I see… I'm guessing this is for an assignment?"

Weiss remembered one thing; she needed someone to interview who was a Faunus… "We need to interview a Faunus and learn about their heritage. Speaking of which, would you mind volunteering?" Weiss waited for an answer from the cat girl.

Blake thought about this for a moment, she didn't have any major assignments at the current moment and she guess she could help… "Why wouldn't I?" Blake answered.

Weiss smiled, she was glad Blake accepted to volunteer for the interview. "Great! I'll be heading to the library after we finish eating."

"Alright love, I guess I come along. I have nothing better to do but read books." With that said, both the girls got their meals and quickly ate while they caught up on what they have been doing.

* * *

Shortly after, the duo was done eating and talking. They made their way towards the library while gossiping about a few of the girls in the school.

"So Weiss, ya fancy anyone at the moment?" Blake asked with a grin on her face.

Weiss didn't really like anyone, she was mostly a loner or some would even say she's asexual. Despite this, her father wouldn't really aspirate it if she got distracted in her studies over a relationship so she avoided them altogether. "Not really, I'm not interested in that sort of relationship. Plus the guys are kind of dicks." Weiss truthfully answered.

"Yeah same… but again, aren't all guys dicks?" Blake laughed, it's a rare sight to see Weiss use foul language but she's always nice to talk to when she's your friend.

"Yep, I remember this one guy who used this cheesy pick up line on me, could have sworn I was about to barf… like really… snow angel?"

Blake giggled some more, "Yeah, I get the same problem but people refer to me as 'Kitty cat' which I kind of find somewhat annoying."

"Wasn't I there when someone tried using catnip? One hell of a way to get the shit slapped out of you, that's for sure."

Blake rolled her eyes, she hated it how everyone thought that she was a full on cat, because unlike cats, Blake wasn't affected by catnip. "Yeah, I slapped the bugger good. What a tosser to think I, Blake Belladonna would be affected by such a thing." This was one of the few things Blake found offensive to her heritage.

The duo soon came up on the library and they quietly entered careful not to disturb anyone who might be studying here. But one surprise came to Weiss, she expected Ruby would have gotten here late but here she was studying away. Putting that aside both Weiss and Blake made their way to the lone redhead.

Ruby looked up and saw both Weiss and Blake towering over her, but they quickly sat themselves down. "Um… Hey Weiss..." Ruby said nervously.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss greeted, she didn't want to seem rude at this moment since her best friend is present. "Ruby, this is Blake; she has agreed to help us with our assignment."

"Oh hey Ruby, nice to see you again love." Blake greeted cheerfully.

"Nice to see you too Blake..." Ruby replied slightly nervous.

Weiss looked at her watch for a second while the two talked. They only had ten minutes left of the break so they probably would have to do this in their own time. Perhaps maybe in the public library or… no… Weiss remembered the public library is going under refurbishment. "Hey, I'd hate to break up the reunion but we only have ten minutes of the break left, so we'll have to do this later in our own time and the public library is closed for the week."

Ruby thought about inviting Weiss and Blake over hers to do their assignment but Ruby didn't know what her father and Yang would think. "We could do this at home or something…"

"No can do love, meh mum and pa won't like having you guys around. They're somewhat a stuck up bunch sadly." Blake explained.

"Yeah, my father wouldn't allow outsiders into our residents." Weiss added, great that only left Ruby.

Ruby thought about it for a minute. Both her father and sister are quite open people and they don't mind meeting new people… well, this might be worth the risk. "I guess my dad and sister wouldn't mind having you guys over… maybe this afternoon?"

Blake shrugged, "I don't see why not, I just hope they're polite. What you think Weiss?" Blake looked over at Weiss for her answer.

"I… I guess I can come by, but I need to call my father and tell him that I will be going over for assignment." Weiss answered and Ruby noticed that she seemed a bit more… relieved.

"Heh, same I'll have to call my sister and tell her that I have guests coming over…" Ruby felt slightly uncomfortable bringing both Blake and Weiss over… but at the same time she felt happy and this was her chance to get closer too. "I only live down the road so, I guess we can just walk, trust me its close by."

"Ugh… I hate walking in public." Weiss groaned.

Blake patted her on the shoulder. "Awh, cheer up love, it's only down the road." This only made Weiss sigh, but she guessed she would have to make the short trip on foot.

"I guess. But let's go over our notes, I don't want to miss anything important." With that said the three girls sat around the table and started to work for the remainder of time they had. Blake was just looking over the notes briefly and Weiss and Ruby wrote down more notes that might help them in the future.

Soon after the bell had rung for the next class and this time, the three girls walked back together to their next class, but, Weiss wasn't sure what she thought about Ruby. They weren't really friends; more like acquaintances and she just happens to be her partner for this task they were assigned.

Ruby on the other hand was glad that she had a chance given to her to try get closer to Weiss. May not be the best situation but it was better than nothing. But at this moment she's silently watching the clock as it ticks towards the end of school and she just hopes Yang cleans up around the house a little as she did call in telling her to do so.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yes Blake has a European accent; I was getting bored of the normal speech pattern so I decided to make Blake talk slightly British with a hint of Scottish / Irish. I hope you guys don't mind the changes and well, the next chapter is at Ruby's home and I'm excited to write the next chapter too! xD

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**

**Credits:**

**RT**

**Xenika**

**Raging**


	7. Chapter Seven

**RWBY: Shades of Pink (AU)**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Back again with an update, this one is a little longer than most but i hope you all enjoy this update.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

The bell had rung and that meant the day is at its end, so the three girls quickly met up in front of the school and started making their way towards Ruby's house. Blake however was the chatty one amongst the three, but she was only asking who was home and what they were like.

"So ya say ya sister, Yang is the out n going type?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah she's pretty cool, she likes to box and what not, but don't let her cook… bad memories…" Ruby shuddered.

Sounds of Weiss' moans and groans could be heard as the three continued walked, she hated walking for some odd reason. "When will we get there…?" Weiss huffed with great annoyance.

"We're nearly there; it's just around that corner." Ruby answered.

"Good to know, means I can give my legs a little break when we get there." Blake said cheerfully.

Soon, the three girls had reached this medium sized house. Weiss wasn't really fond of it but Blake however, thought it looked nice. "We're here!" Ruby cheered, Weiss only groaned and Blake patted her on the shoulder.

"Cheer up love, you can relax now. But let's go introduce our selves, wouldn't want to be rude now would we?" With that, Blake led Weiss to the front door where Ruby was waiting. Ruby looked slightly nervous but nothing too serious, well she just hoped once again that Yang isn't all too rude.

Ruby opened the door slowly and poked her head into the her house to see if her dad and sister were watching the TV. "Yang, I'm home!" Ruby called.

The three slowly entered the house and at the stairs was a teenage girl with bright blonde hair. "Oh hey you guys, I'm taking it your all Ruby's friends?" Well I'm Yang her older sister, our dad is out in the back working on a car."

Blake smiled and winked at the Blonde girl, she looked gorgeous and Blake wasn't afraid to be open with her thoughts. "My, my… Yang is it? Gorgeous name you got there love. I'm Blake, a friend of Ruby, pleasure to meet ya."

"Pleasure to meet you too Blake… And you are?" Yang turned her attention to the girl with white hair.

"I'm Weiss, I'm just here to work with your sister, nothing too special. Ruby speaks highly of you, I would think that she is a lucky girl to have a sister such as yourself if she speaks the truth that is."

"Ohhh, your Weiss the one that…" Yang stopped mid-sentence, she saw her sister shaking her head rapidly, telling her not to go any further. "She talks a lot about, in a good way of course. She tells me many good things about you."

_She really said that after how I treated her? That's odd I mean how I treated her was somewhat kinda mean._ Weiss thought to herself. "Well that's um… new." Weiss said a little conflicted.

Ruby wanted to get closer to Weiss today but this may prove a little troublesome because both Blake and Yang are here. But Ruby had an idea about how to get closer to Weiss; she would first start by killing her with kindness. But how she'll put this into play is that she'll prove to Weiss that she is smart and helpful and first she needed to befriend her first.

Weiss however was a little confused at the current moment, both Blake and Yang were talking like new best friends and it only left her with Ruby, an awkward atmosphere quickly arose around the two. "So Weiss want to head upstairs to my room or something?" Ruby asked, she knew that Weiss probably wouldn't want to stay here around her sister and Blake.

So the two girls went on upstairs ditching the two new best friends downstairs. But entering Ruby's room, Weiss was actually surprised on how clean it actually was. Like yeah there were a few plates here and there but most of it was just little crumbs and empty plates. She also noticed the computer next to the wall near her wardrobe, it looked like a medium end gaming PC but still a budget PC.

Taking a seat next to Ruby on her single bed, Weiss plopped aside her school bag. But something made Weiss' heart wrench as she looked at a picture of her and her family together, it had been so long since they been together.

Ruby quickly took notice that Weiss was looking at this picture in her purse, it looked like a younger Weiss surrounded by several of her family members. They were at the famous mountains of Atlas and they were cuddled up and to Ruby, Weiss looked quite cute in the shot.

"That your family?" Ruby asked.

She didn't want to make Weiss feel annoyed or anything because somehow that was her speciality. But Weiss only sighed and took a long and depressing sigh, she almost seemed depressed and lonely, but Ruby wasn't sure. "That's my family and I, yes." Weiss yet again let out another long and depressing sigh, but this time a little more frustrated and slightly angry.

"Weiss are you okay, you seem… a little tense, something you want to talk about?" Ruby asked, hoping this was her chance to get on Weiss' good side.

"I'm fine Ruby… I…" something broke inside Weiss' heart, enough to make her weep tears. "I hate being me…" Weiss cried softly.

Ruby put one hand over Weiss' shoulders and pulled her in a little closer. "It's okay Weiss, I'm here for you. But why do you hate being you?" Ruby asked.

"All my life I've been alone, left with annoying nannies and my family never has the time to spend time with me, I try impress my father by getting top marks in everything but nothing seems to work or gets his attention…" Weiss didn't care if Ruby wasn't her friend she was there and well she needed to get her thoughts out.

"What do you mean you been alone all your life? You're the prettiest person I know, even if you don't like, me I'm here for you." Ruby words were filled with the truth, and none of it seemed off.

pleasing."Then you really mean it? You just want to be around me because you want to be my friend? Why would anyone care for someone like me? I'm just someone with everything, I don't even like you and I don't even know why you follow me… why do you follow me Ruby? Why chase me when I have turned you down countless times…?" Weiss asked she looked like she was pleading for the truth; she was listening to Ruby for once.

"I follow you because I like you… as a friend; it hurts my heart to see you like this Weiss…" Ruby said, growing a little closer to Weiss.

Weiss turned her head and glared at Ruby, she then pushed her away slightly, "Bullshit, I know how you look at me, you want me don't you? You act like you don't want to admit it but you like me don't you?" Weiss stated firmly.

"I-I… I don't know!" Ruby cried she was both nervous and unsure with her answer.

_For fuck sakes, I guess I'll force the answer out of her!_ Weiss started her move, she wanted to know what Ruby thought and if that meant doing what she was about to do, then why not. "Be fucking honest for once!"

"I… Uh…" Ruby panicked as she didn't know what to do, she was scared and most of all frightened by Weiss' presence.

"Fucking hell, I guess this will help you answer faster." With that Weiss pushed Ruby onto the bed locking her lips with the younger girl.

Ruby was confused, stiff and most of all shocked. 'What…? Is this really happening? Oh my god… she's really kissing me isn't she? This feels way too real to be one of my dreams…' Ruby thought to herself, but she began to return the kiss to its fullest.

Immediately Weiss realised her mistake she eventually managed to push the younger girl off herself. Realising what she had done, Weiss began to panic and she looked at Ruby while holding her hands to her mouth. "Ruby… I uh… I have to go now…" With that said Weiss went for her bag but Ruby was holding her hand and restraining her from going. "Let me go." Weiss growled.

"Wait! Weiss… I do! Please don't leave!" Ruby pleaded, her cheeks were still slightly flushed to what had just happened.

"You what?" Ruby didn't respond, so Weiss sighed and gripped Ruby's wrist and started digging her nails into it. "You what Ruby!? Answer me!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby felt the pain in her wrist building up, Weiss had an iron grip on Ruby's wrist and the pain only got worse as she waited. "AHH ow, ow, ow! Let up! Please it hurts!" Ruby cried in pain, there were slight tears in her eyes as she felt Weiss' nails in her.

"Then tell me what!" Weiss loosened her grip on Ruby's arm but if she didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, than Weiss is more than happy to go round two.

"I… I…" Ruby couldn't get the words out of herself to tell Weiss, she kept on stopping on each word.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Weiss shouted, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her. So she once again tightened her grips on Ruby's wrist, enough to see blood dripping though.

The pain shot through her arm as if she had been electrocuted, "AHH! OKAY, I LOVE YOU WEISS! PLEASE STOP!" Ruby's cried out in pain, but there it was, what Weiss wanted to hear.

Satisfied of what she had just heard, she let go of Ruby's arm and thought about what she had just said, "That wasn't so hard was it? If you had told me earlier this would have never happened." But then the doors burst open with Ruby's father holding a shotgun and the two girls behind him.

"Alrighty, what's going on!? I heard screaming!" Ruby's father noticed the blood running down Ruby's arm. "The hell you doing with my daughter!? Why is her arm bleeding?" he asked angrily.

"It's alright dad! It's alright… just put that thing away." Ruby said quickly while stepping in front of Weiss, she was also holding her left wrist. "Can you guys give us some privacy?"

With that her father nodded and took his leave while closing the door. Both Yang and Blake followed him down stairs as well.

"Yes Weiss, I love you…"

Weiss sighed a little, herself got the better of her and well here she was talking to the girl she had just kissed. "I can't say such words Ruby." Weiss saw Ruby's eyes tear up a little as she said that, "But if you want to ask me out to dinner, then go ahead."

That brought a spark to Ruby's eyes, "Weiss, will you go out with me?" Ruby asked.

"Mm… No." Ruby froze for a second, "I'm joking Ruby, but when?" Weiss asked, she knew her joke was probably cruel judging Ruby's response to it.

Ruby leaped onto Weiss locking her in a tight and warm hug, "Thank you so much! Oh Weiss you have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you this!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Well, here's your chance Ruby, but what about Saturday?"

"Sounds great to me! Um… Weiss can I kiss you?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed, "Are you serious? You're actually asking?"

"Well… it's um how you say…" not bothering to finish her sentence, she pushed Weiss against the wall in a passionate kiss and pressed her hands up against the wall.

Soon after they broke out of the kiss and looked each other in the eye, "Better." Weiss said while smiling. With that she was pinned to the wall with another kiss.

_I'm actually kissing her for real… this can't be a dream… but if it is… best dream ever!_ Ruby continued to push Weiss around till Weiss fought back by pushing her onto the bed.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Finally i'm done with this part, now i can concentrate on more romanced based stuff so... i hope you all stay tuned.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


End file.
